Stupidity
by Mauveskydiver55
Summary: Stupidity. It's a trait that many quarries of the legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett seem to have. Then again, just attempting to run is considered stupidity. Because when it comes to running from Fett, you'll only die tired.


"Stupidity." Boba Fett Thought as he watched a dazzling plethora of stars dance past _Slave 1_ 's viewport. That, and arrogance, were the cause of all the galaxy's problems. Take for instance Valle C'nas, a former champion of the Bestini dogfighting circuit. Any intelligent being would simply take the Bestini Dogfighting Team's obscenely large pension fee and his already renowned legacy with him into comfortable and peaceful retirement on Naboo or some other luscious world. However, he could not simply take such a travesty as his team retiring him for a younger star and decided to steal the BDT's new prototype fighter to sell to the Kuati. While Fett didn't follow the sport, he knew that the act was as crippling to the BDT as kneecapping a target. So, Fett's 250,000 credit fee must have seemed like a small investment. C'nas himself was simple enough to catch up to. For the all the man's incredible skills as a fighter pilot, he was a novice spacer and would only be able to travel along the most used route from Bestine to Kuat. Fett hadn't even had to purchase a gravity well to pull the prototype from its faster-than-light journey, instead simply slicing into an old Imperial station in the area and waiting. Fett stared at the chrono on his control console. Finally, it hit all zeros and Fett flipped the trigger to the station. Almost simultaneously, a small craft tumbled into realspace. The ship matched the description given to him by the BRT perfectly. "He hasn't even bothered to change the paint job." Fett thought incredulously as _Slave 1's_ main drivers roared to life. "Don't make it any harder on yourself than it already is C'nas." Fett said into his comm, the menace in his voice evident.

"You have to be joking Fett." Came C'nas' cocky reply. "You should be glad that old bucket of yours will never catch me." While _Slave 1_ was nearly half a century old, she certainly held a few surprises to those who underestimated the vessels devastating firepower. Fett's only retort was a pair of homing missiles followed by an aggressive maneuver that placed him directly behind the prototype. "That's adorable." C'nas said with a sneer that could be heard as he gracefully spun the fighter out of the locks of the two missiles. Fett's intention had not but destruction, but time, time to allow the far larger _Slave 1_ to close directly behind the fighter and unleash a firestorm of laser blasts at the vessels hybrid Ion drives. C'nas bobbed and weaved the craft out of Fett's sights before whipping into a twisting 180-degree turn to shake Fett's fire. Fett predicted the maneuver and was already close enough to see the BDT logo on the side of the ship by the time it completed its turns. Fett might have heard a gasp of surprise from the comm as the firestorm resumed almost as if it hadn't stopped. Fett's eyes traced a blast to its source as it struck the port Ion drive and a small explosion rocked the fighter. The fighter flipped in a twisting maneuver intended to simulate a critical failure of the engine, though Fett instantly identified it as a farce and pressed his advantage. C'nas' maneuvering had left him boxed between a nearby star and an asteroid field and Fett briefly wondered if his opponents arrogance was enough for him to simply fly into the sun, vaporizing himself, his ship, and a sizable chunk of Fett's reward. However, self-preservation seemed to outweigh pride in this case and C'nas made a dash for the belt. Fett slid almost casually behind the fighter, continuing his barrage. Suddenly C'nas darted directly at an enormous asteroid looming in front of the sun. The maneuver temporarily blinded Fett and when his vision returned the fighter was not in his line of fire. He didn't even have time to use his scanners before he felt _Slave 1_ rock under a blast of laser fire. "How bout that!" C'nas shouted, a mix of triumph and rage filling his voice. Ironically, Fett had him right where he wanted him as he flicked a small switch dropping a seismic charge into the field. The charges detonation timer hit zero in Fett's mental count and he pushed the _Slave 1_ into a barely controlled dive. C'nas was far less fortunate. He was good enough to evade the charge's enormous blast radius, but not good enough to avoid the whirlwind of debris that pelted his craft. Fett swung his craft back in line to find the disabled fighter in easy reach. He swung in and activated the tractor beam. The satisfying clunk of the fighter attaching to his airlock was almost lost to his ears as he slid down the ladder from the cockpit to hold. Fett reached the airlock and popped the hatch revealing the now much humbled and cowering form of Valle C'nas. "I can pay you triple whatever the BDT is!" Fett declined the offer by the butt smashing of his EE-3 into C'nas nose. Fett slightly regretted the fact he would have to clean the blood streaming from C'nas' nose onto his deck later, but it would probably be a cheap price to pay for a silent trip back to Bestine. He slapped a pair of stun cuffs onto the former ace's wrists and tossed him into one of _Slave 1's_ holding cells. He then climbed into the cockpit for the long trip back to Bestine.


End file.
